T'aimer à en mourir !
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Je ne suis plus que faiblesse. Je ne suis plus que tristesse, et douleur. Je suis morte, sans toi qui a brûlé mon coeur au fer rouge. Ta bien aimée. Que tu as voué aux enfers !


_Mon enfer à moi,_

_ Je ne suis plus que faiblesse. Je ne suis plus que tristesse, et douleur. Que solitude et souffrance. __ Je suis morte, sans toi qui a brûlé mon coeur au fer rouge. Je me consume, je disparais. _

_ J'ai fait semblent de ne rien ressentir, de ne pas mourir quand j'ai lu dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert que tu allais me quitter. Que tu allais partir et ne jamais revenir. Et je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien fait à par te regarder me briser le coeur, le détruire comme on détruit un château de sable, comme tu as détruit ma vie. Ton silence m'a détruite, il m'a rendu inconsolable. _

_ Inconsolable de trop t'aimer. Inconsolable de ne pas avoir su te garder et d'avoir perdu tout ce que j'aimais. Inconsolable parce que tu n'as pas su m'aimer, parce que tu n'as pas voulu m'aimer. Au fond ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça. Tu vois, la vie m'a briser, mais elle continue. Je devrais profiter de chaque secondes avant de quitter se monde, pour retrouver celui que tu as laissé loin derrière toi, celui où nous étions heureux, celui on nous étions ensemble contre le monde. Maintenant, c'est toi et le monde conte moi. Alors, oui je profite de chaque seconde, avant que la vie ne m'abandonne, comme tu l'as fait . Je la sens déjà, légère et discrète, quitter mon corps, bouts par bouts, muscles par muscles. Je la sens être remplacée par ce poison, lourd et perfide, qui vient s'insinuer dans mes entrailles, qui les contamine petit à petit. Qui les consumes. On fond de moi je resterai inconsolable de t'avoir perdu. Et j'espère que ma souffrance viendra te hanter. _

_ Ma mémoire me fait défaut, le poison a atteins tout mon corps. J'arrive tout de même à écrire, peut-être qu'il ne paralyse pas. Je ne sais pas. Et si tu ne m'aimes plus c'est tant pis. Pourquoi ai-je écris cette phrase ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Ça semble fou, mais l'amour s'évanouit, il s'en vole loin de ma mémoire. Et ça fait du bien. Ça me soulage de ne plus avoir cette souffrance, cet amour non partagé en moi. Je glisse ces mots sur du papier, pour que jamais tu n'oublie que je t'ai aimé à me damner. Que mon coeur saignait. Qu'il était malade d'une maladie incurable : LA PASSION. J'ai compris que le jour où je t'ai donné mon coeur, j'ai donné un nom au mal. Je lui est permit d'exister, de se développer, de s'insuffler au souffle de la vie et de me condamner._

_ J'ai mal. J'ai mal de toi et de ton absence. J'ai mal de ce poison qui me consume, de ce venin qui me dévore et qui m'emporte loin de la vie. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, ni à te donner. Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir. Tu m'as vidé. Tu m'as vidé comme il est en train de me vidé de toute existence. Tu m'as pris m'a joie de vivre et la petite flamme qui brûlait dans mes yeux. Tu l'as noyé il y a bien longtemps, bien avant que ce poison ne fasse cesser les battements de cette chose que tu m'as laissé pour coeur, de cette chose meurtrit à tout jamais. Mon souffle ralentit, mon coeur ne bat plus comme avant. Il est lent, il est lasse de vivre. Alors je vais finir cette lettre sur ces mots: ma mort est le fruit d'un amour trop lourd, un amour meurtrier, donc tu est le seul responsable.__ N'oublie jamais, je t'ai aimé à en mourir. _

_ Pourras-tu vivre avec ça ?_

_Ta bien aimée. Que tu as voué aux enfers !_

* * *

Drago Malefoy referme la lettre dont l'ancre a été diluée, par la douceur des larmes tombées de ses yeux, généralement si froid. Il pleure. Lui que la vie a endurcie. Que la vie a brisé, comme il l'a brisé. Qui a appris par un père trop violent et une mère non aimante, à garder un masque aussi froid que le gris de ses yeux, pleur. Parce que pour la protéger il l'a quitté. Parce que pour la protéger, il l'a tué. Pas directement, mais comme elle l'a dit sa mort est le fruit d'un amour meurtrier donc il est le seul responsable. Un amour meurtrier mais tellement partager. Ce garçon, pas encore adulte, mais plus vraiment enfant, donc le coeur a été mutilé par le seul faite d'avoir du la quitter en lui disant, avec tout le méprit dont il savait faire preuve, qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il s'était servie d'elle, et que tout ces mois de soit disant amour n'était que mensonges, pleur la seul personne qu'il n'est jamais aimé. Oh, oui il l'a aimé et les mots qu'elle a couché sur le papier lui transperce le corps comme des millions de lames acérées. Lui aussi a mal, parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Mais la guerre l'a obligé à mentir, à partir sans se retourner. Parce qu'ils n'était pas du même côté, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés s'aimer et que leur idylle avait été découverte par le mauvais camps, celui de la mort, son camps. Alors il lui a brisé le coeur pour son bien, pour qu'elle vive. Il pleur parce qu'en lisant cette lettre, il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'a tué à petit feux. Il a voulu la garder en vie, mais elle est morte quand il est parti.

0oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voila, encore un autre OS, j'éspere que ça vousa plus. Une petite review, pour la route et pour me dire si oui ou non c'était bien. Enfin, je vous aurevoir, mias pas adieu.

Tak (toute seule) pour vous servire!!


End file.
